Cette nuit, c'est la bonne
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: (Saison 1, Final) Dexter a découvert l'identité du tueur de Glace et a décidé de s'en débarrasser... Juste un OS sur les sentiments que Dex auraient pu ressentir à la mort de Brian...


Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire non plus.

A quoi sert cet OS?  
J'ai juste voulu retranscrire les sentiments du point de vue de Dexter dans ce texte.  
Alors, cela fini très mal pour Brian. Enfin, j'espere que cela vous plaira tout de même/

Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture! :D

Cette nuit, c'est la bonne… Et ça va recommencer, ça doit recommencer…

Vous vous demandez sûrement, qui est le prochain ? Pourquoi l'ai-je choisi ? Comment vais-je m'y prendre ?

Rudy Cooper de son vrai nom Brian Moser. Qui est-il ? Le Tueur de Glace, auteur de meurtre multiples sur des prostituées, un Jack l'éventreur des temps modernes si tant est que Jackie ne congelait pas les membres de ses victimes. Rudy Cooper, un homme froid, manipulateur, sadique et meurtrier. Comme c'est amusant, il me ressemble comme un frère, sûrement parce que le sang qui le maintien en vie coule également dans mes veines. Bainey. Mon frère. Où comme il aime le dire mon Véritable frère. Ex petit-ami de ma Fausse sœur, Deb. Debrah Morgan, fille unique d'Harry et Dorris Morgan, dernière victime présumée du tueur de glace, flic et bien évidemment ma sœur adoptive. Cependant, Bainey ne l'a pas tué, non, il voulait m'en laisser le privilège. Mon grand frère me proposant de tuer ma fausse grande sœur pour me « libérer ». C'est mal me connaître… « Pourquoi ? »Me direz-vous ? Peut-être devrais-je vous expliquer Pourquoi Bainey et moi ôtons la vie sans ressentir le moindre remord… ?

Laura Moser, instable junky qui jouait les indics pour arrêter un gros dealer. Indic, ouais, et pas pour n'importe qui… Mais, revoyons ça plus tard, voulez-vous ? Un jour, le dealer voulût se venger, alors, enfermée dans un container elle fût découpée vive à la tronçonneuse devant ces deux gamins effrayés. Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent plusieurs jours dans cette boîte métallique, baignant dans le sang coagulant de leur mère. Brian Moser, 9 ans, envoyés en hôpital psychiatrique. Dexter Moser, 3 ans, recueilli par le flic arrivé le premier sur les lieux, ce flic qui avait comme indic Laura Moser, le flic qui trompait sa femme avec la junky Laura Moser, Harry Morgan, mon père adoptif.

Bainey a dérivé, seul, sans attache, sans famille. Il a laissé ses pulsions le mener jusqu'à être le divertissant Tueur de Glace.

Moi, Dexter, avec l'enseignement d'Harry, j'ai appris à suivre un code. Et ce code est un billet quotidien pour ma survie. Lorsque j'avais 9 ans, mes parents adoptifs se sont rendu compte que je n'étais pas normal. Harry le savait depuis le début. Je suis un monstre, un monstre qui est guidé par son instinct, qui sans cesse veut assouvir sa soif. Je ne ressens pas d'émotions, je les simule, et je les simule très bien, grâce à Harry. Cependant, même si Bainey et moi avons les mêmes instincts, Harry m'a appris ce code : Je ne tuerais jamais d'innocent. Mes victimes sont toutes d'instable monstre… Malheureusement, Bainey est instable… Un instable meurtrier de glace, mon nouvel ami, mon grand frère. Bainey a lui-même suivit un code qui lui a permis de survivre, du moins jusqu'à présent. Endossant le rôle de prothésiste de génie, de petit-ami fou amoureux, et d'ami fidèle. Je devrais peut-être lui demander comment il fait. Avant de le tuer.

Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais, des couverts en argent. Tous ses objets tranchants ont été saisit. Je suis entré dans cette salle froide, son refuge, son lieu de culte, son jardin secret. Il était là, attaché sur la table grâce à un film plastique. Oh non, il s'est réveillé… Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille et lorsque je lui dit, il rigole en me disant qu'il s'en doutait.

Mon ami, mon grand-frère… Aujourd'hui pas de rituels idiots… Non, Brian n'est pas l'un de ces trophées que j'accrocherais avec fierté à mon tableau de chasse… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais, il refuse plus de tranquillisants. Je lui dis. Je lui avoue que je dois l'empêcher de nuire, pour tout le monde, pour ma sœur… Il se répète… Je pose mon front contre le sien…

« De toute mes victimes, tu es le seul que je veux libérer… » Dis-je dans un murmure.

« C'est toi qu'on doit libérer, petit frère. Tu vis dans un mensonge… »

Je lui tranche la gorge, vif, net…

« Désolé, c'était insupportable, d'entendre la vérité… »

Ce sentiment qui me dévore… Ne ressemble ni à la satisfaction, ni même au soulagement habituel… Et cette eau qui glisse de mes yeux me transperce comme une émotion inconnue… Tu as raison Bainey… Je dois être libérer… Mais, laisse-moi d'abord te délivrer de ta haine, de ta tristesse et de ta folie…

Je me recule jusqu'au fond de la salle, recroquevillé sur moi-même, tandis que j'appuie sur le bouton pour suspendre ton corps. Te tuer comme tu as supprimé tes victimes c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour toi, non ? Te regarder, je dois te regarder, jusqu'à la fin, en taisant les larmes que tu es le seul à m'avoir fait connaître…  
Je n'ai jamais eu tant de mal à entendre le souffle d'une personne ralentir, entendre le cœur d'une personne s'éteindre, voir une personne mourir…

Peut-être parce qu'au final, je t'aimais.  
C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas? Les sentiments... Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé ce que l'on ressentait... Tu le savais toi, Bainey? C'est pour ça que tu m'as retrouvé... Pas vrai? Les sentiments...  
C'est terminé...  
Mon ami, mon frère, mon bienfaiteur, je sais que tu as tout fait pour me protéger. Alors pardonne-nous, car nous étions tous deux des monstres que l'on ne pouvait protéger…

Voilà, j'espere que cela vous a plu! :D Bisou à tous!


End file.
